bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance The most notorious aspect about Fumikage's appearance is that his head resembles that of a crow with spiky feathers for a haircut. His hero costume consist mostly of a dark cape that covers his whole body. Personality Though he hasn't talked very much, the few times he has done it, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke, but suggesting that he is a very serious and focused person. History Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Fumikage is warped by Black Mist to the Downpour Storm Zone along with Kouji.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16, Page 3 Their battle isn't seen, but they apparently defeat the villains that were in the area and afterwards, he is seen with his class after the battle with the Villain Alliance is over.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 Sports Festival Arc During the Obstacle Race, Fumikage avoids Shouto's ice with his Quirk and proceeds onwards.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 12 He and Hanta use their Quirk to climb over the Robo Infernos to get to the next area by following Katsuki's advance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 5 He eventually manages to finish the Obstacle Race, placing seventh,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 14-15 allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Fumikage teams up with Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka and Mei Hatsume for the Human Cavalry Battle and became the head of the horse, with his Shadow Monster following ahead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 18-19The event begins and Fumikage along with his teammates are about to be assaulted by Tetsutetsu's team and Tooru's team. 's Quirk|left]] Fumikage and his team try to escape but they find themselves stuck in Juuzou's Quirk. Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jetpack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing him and his teammates to escape into the air.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 5-6 Kyouka attacks them while they were in mid air, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. He tells Dark Shadow to always watch over their blind spot. Izuku praises Fumikage's Quirk for being such a defensive balwark. Fumikage and his teammates land safely thanks to Ochako's Quirk and Mei's equipment. Then, Fumikage and his teammates are attacked again by Tetsutetsu and his team which Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend them from. Suddenly, Fumikage and his team are attacked by Mezou and his team. Outnumbered, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku warns Fumikage about the impending danger which Fumikage responds to by having his Dark Shadow block Katsuki's Explosion. After landing again, Fumikage and his team are confronted by Shouto's team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 Denki unleashes a large amount of electricity which Fumikage's Dark Shadow protects them from. Afterwards, Fumikage tries to attack Shouto with Dark Shadow but Momo uses her Quirk to block Dark Shadow's attack. Fumikage then warns Izuku about Dark Shadow's weakness and says that his Dark Shadow's attack power becomes very weak due to the light emanating from Denki's electricity. Izuku then reformulates his strategy thanks to Fumikage's information. The battle between the two teams continue with Fumikage's team holding their ground. However, Tenya uses his new move Recipro Burst which allows Shouto to snatch Izuku's 10 million headband in an instant, which surprises Fumikage. As Izuku orders his team to after them, Fumikage advises that they go after another team, but Izuku replies that he doesn't know the point distribution of the other teams. After Ochako encourages Izuku to get back the 10 million point headband, Fumikage and his team attack Shouto's team in one final clash. Izuku manages to take Shouto's headband (thinking it is the ten million point one) However, Izuku is shocked to see that the headband he took is not the ten million headband and it is instead a seventy point headband. For the last ten seconds, Fumikage and his team try to attack Shouto's team again, with Fumikage using his Dark Shadow to protect his team from Denki's electricity, but the ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage interjects, stating that like him he wanted to take back the ten million headband but says that they will have to settle for the headband he took. Fumikage's Dark Shadow is revealed to have a 615 point headband in its mouth, with Fumikage saying that he took this headband from where Shouto's guard was at its weakest; the one on his head when Izuku attacked Shouto; Fumikage then says that this action was possible thanks to Izuku creating an opening at the last second. Thanks to Fumikage's and Izuku's action, Fumikage and his team place fourth, allowing them to advance and participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event and Fumikage's opponent in the first round is Momo Yaoyorozu. During the recreational events, Fumikage is seen relaxing on a tree branch. Fumikage faces his opponent, Momo, in his first round match. Fumikage manages to defeat Momo by striking first and making sure she was unable to use any of the creations she prepared, making him the winner and allowing him to move on to the next round. Powers and Abilities Fumikage is quite powerful, as he was able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu (a person who was accepted into Yuuei through a scholarship). Izuku remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it come to one-on-one battles. Fumikage has shown to be strategical, as he ordered his Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shouto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Quirk "Dark Shadow" - Fumikage's body is host to a shadow like-monster that he can materialize from his body and contract it back into his body freely. Fumikage can use the shadow-like monster for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense and support. This shadow-like monster has shown to be sentient. The shadow-like monster has extraordinary defense as it was able to completely block Katsuki's Explosion without suffering any damage and was able to block Denki's electricity (despite having a weakness to it). The personality and power of the shadow like monster depends on darkness and light; in darkness, the shadow-like monster is more powerful but becomes unruly and therefore more difficult to control; in light the shadow-like monster is less powerful but becomes docile and therefore easier to control. Battles Trivia * Fumikage is Class 1-A's No. 14 student. * He ranked 9th during the entrance exam and 5th during the ability test. * means "darkness", while "Kage", when written with the kanji "影", means "shadow". References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A